To Make You Feel My Love
by Bethe
Summary: Yet another late-night phone conversation leads Jarod to take action on his feelings for Parker. . .


To Make You Feel My Love  
  
By Samantha  
  
Author's Note: Just a small lil songfic because I'm in a super shipper mood at the moment. Should I continue it? Enjoy ~~Bethe  
  
Disclaimer: The Pretender doesn't belong to me, I just play with it from time to time. And "To Make You Feel My Love," doesn't belong to me either. I don't know who wrote it (Bob Dylan, I think). But the version I've used is the Garth Brooks Double Live version.  
  
~*~  
  
Jarod hung up the phone and rested his arms on his knees. He looked out the window and thought of the woman with whom he had just finished a conversation. He shook his head as snatches of it came back to him.  
  
~*~  
  
"Parker, why do you do this?"  
  
"It's what I was born to do." Jarod scoffed.  
  
"You weren't born for that place anymore than I was, Parker. Just let it go. Your ties were severed when Mr. Parker died. It doesn't matter if Raines is your biological father, Parker raised you. Just let it go," he murmured. Moments later, he could hear her sobbing on the other end of the line. His heart wrenched at the thought of his strong Parker reduced to tears.  
  
"I can't, Jarod, and you know that," she said around sobs. "I have to be there. It's my job."  
  
"But it doesn't have to be," he whispered. A long silence ensued.  
  
"I know," she whispered, "but it's my fate."  
  
~*~  
  
Parker had hung up the phone after that, giving Jarod no chance to debate the point further. He had been so frustrated, but after reviewing the conversation, he only loved her more.  
  
He had an idea. He got up and went to the CD player. He put in a disc, and then dialed Parker's number one more time. While it was still ringing, he selected the song he wanted and waited.  
  
"What?" came a rusty voice.  
  
"Here's a song for you," he whispered, and pressed the play button.  
  
~*~  
  
When the rain's blowin in your face,  
  
And the whole world is on your case,  
  
I would offer you a warm embrace  
  
To make you feel my love.  
  
~*~  
  
Jarod swallowed hard as the words to the song floated from the speakers. All he'd wanted to do ever since she started crying during the first conversation was hug her.  
  
~*~  
  
When evenin' shadows and the stars appear,  
  
And there is no one to dry your tears,  
  
I would hold you for a million years  
  
To make you feel my love.  
  
~*~  
  
It killed Jarod inside that he wasn't there to hold her and kiss her tears away. She'd had a cold heart for so long, and now that it had been broken, he wasn't there to help heal it.  
  
~*~  
  
I know you haven't made your mind up yet,  
  
But I would never do you wrong.  
  
I've known it from the moment that we met,  
  
There's no doubt in my mind where you belong.  
  
~*~  
  
Parker's indecision was like a dagger to his heart at times. But when he looked back on their first meeting, it seemed worth it. It was almost like he knew she would ultimately be his, without a doubt.  
  
~*~  
  
I'd go hungry, I'd go black and blue,  
  
I'd go crawlin down the avenue.  
  
There ain't nothin that I wouldn't do  
  
To make you feel my love.  
  
~*~  
  
Jarod was willing to sacrifice himself just for her love. The words rang true in his heart. A couple of tears escaped his tightly shut eyes as the song rolled on.  
  
~*~  
  
The storms are ragin on a rollin sea.  
  
And down the highway of regret,  
  
The winds of change are blowin wild and free,  
  
But you ain't seen nothin like me yet.  
  
~*~  
  
A storm was raging within Jarod at that very moment. It was a battle of willpower not to breakdown. He hoped someday she would see. . .  
  
~*~  
  
There ain't nothin that I wouldn't do,  
  
Go to the ends of this earth for you,  
  
Make you happy, make your dreams come true  
  
To make you feel my love.  
  
~*~  
  
As the guitar played the last chord, Jarod turned off the stereo and brought the phone back to his cheek. He could hear the light sobs as he whispered, "Good night, Katy." With that, he hung up the phone and held his head in his hands. 


End file.
